wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Guy/Gallery
Westley, the smallest and youngest member of Lord Hater's Watchdog army, accidentally gets left behind during a search for Wander and Sylvia, and winds up meeting them as well. Westley has Wander and Sylvia be his prisoners so he can return to Lord Hater, but spending time with them eventually causes a big change in heart. The Watchdogs' Wake Up Call S1e7 Lord Hater's ship sleeping.jpg|Lord Hater's ship can sleep? S1e7 Lord Hater in bed.jpg|The sleeping evildoer S1e7 Watchdog sleeping quarters entrance.jpg|Even the Watchdogs need sleep. s1e7 Sleeping Watchdogs.jpg s1e7 Westley first appearance.jpg s1e7 Westley pressed against the wall.jpg s1e7 Westley looks out the window.jpg s1e7 Alarm goes off.jpg s1e7 Alarm system.jpg s1e7 Westley 'An emergency breifing!'.jpg s1e7 Westley about to jump.jpg s1e7 Westley bed slam.jpg s1e7 Westley falls out of bed.jpg S1e7 Westley falls past the sleeping Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Westley falling.jpg S1e7 Westley hits the ground.jpg S1e7 Westley 'Wake up!'.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 1.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 2.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 3.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 4.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs waking up 5.jpg S1e7 Westley leaving the sleeping quarters.jpg S1e7 Westley leaving the sleeping quarters 2.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs continue to wake up.jpg S1e7 Westley running past the Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Westley screeches to a halt.jpg S1e7 Where's Moose.jpg S1e7 Somebody wake up Moose.jpg S1e7 Westley runs back.jpg S1e7 Moose sleeping.jpg S1e7 Westley running to Moose.jpg S1e7 Westley tries to wake Moose.jpg S1e7 title card.png S1e7 Westley slams into the wall.jpg S1e7 Westley on the ground.jpg Watchdog Meeting S1e7 Marching Watchdogs overhead shot.jpg S1e7 Trio of Watchdogs marching.jpg S1e7 Westley guiding the Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Westley slams into a Watchdog.jpg S1e7 You're in front of me.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs blocking the door.jpg S1e7 Westley can't see.jpg S1e7 Westley can't see 2.jpg S1e7 Everyone stares at Westley.jpg S1e7 Westley 'That's what I figured'.jpg S1e7 Peepers addressing the Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Peepers giving a meeting.jpg S1e7 Jungle planet onscreen.jpg S1e7 Screen saying 'Most Hated!'.jpg S1e7 Mocking photo of Wander onscreen.jpg S1e7 Mocking photo of Sylvia onscreen.jpg S1e7 Screen showing Wander and Sylvia's mocking photos.jpg S1e7 Lord Hater's speech interrupted onscreen.jpg S1e7 Wander giving Lord Hater a sandwich onscreen.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Having fun'.jpg S1e7 Westley providing commentary.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'They're cunning'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Devious tricksters'.jpg S1e7 Peepers explaining Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 They don't shower much.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg S1e7 Peepers explains more on Wander and Sylvia 3.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'Your enemies'.jpg S1e7 Westley providing commentary 2.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'And even though technically'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'We are the bad guys'.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'These two are the REAL bad guys'.jpg S1e7 Wander hugging Lord Hater onscreen.jpg S1e7 Westley providing commentary 3.jpg S1e7 Westley loses grip.jpg S1e7 Peepers 'If we can stop'.jpg S1e7 Hater's rule spreading across map 1.jpg S1e7 Hater's rule spreading across map 2.jpg S1e7 Hater's rule spreading across map 3.jpg S1e7 Peepers with Lord Hater's symbol onscreen.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs agreeing with Peepers.jpg S1e7 Westley jumping and chanting.jpg S1e7 Westley jumping and chanting 2.jpg S1e7 Everyone stares at Westley again.jpg S1e7 Westley stops chanting.jpg Going to posts / Westley's separation S1e7 Watchdogs marching past Westley.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs marching on.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs marching down the hallway.jpg S1e7 Westley running down the hallway.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs sliding down poles.jpg S1e7 Westley sliding down pole.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs getting blasters.jpg S1e7 Westley can't reach.jpg S1e7 Westley gets the small blaster.jpg S1e7 Watchdog seating bay.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs on right strapped in.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs on left strapped in.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs in middle strapped in.jpg S1e7 Westley running to his seat.jpg S1e7 Westley climbing into seat.jpg S1e7 Westley reaching for safety bar.jpg S1e7 Westley jumping for safety bar.jpg S1e7 Westley holding safety bar.jpg S1e7 Westley strapped in.jpg S1e7 Westley sitting up.jpg S1e7 Westley sitting up 2.jpg S1e7 Westley "What if I captured them".jpg S1e7 Westley "Then I get to meet".jpg S1e7 Watchdog talking to Westley.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs laughing around Westley.jpg S1e7 Westley hoping to get a medal.jpg s1e7 Westley medal fantasy 1.jpg s1e7 Westley medal fantasy 2.jpg s1e7 Westley medal fantasy 3.jpg s1e7 Westley medal fantasy 4.jpg s1e7 Westley medal fantasy 5.jpg s1e7 Westley medal fantasy 6.jpg s1e7 Westley medal fantasy 7.jpg S1e7 Westley daydreaming.jpg S1e7 Steady at first.jpg S1e7 Ship blast.jpg S1e7 Westley flies out of his seat.jpg S1e7 Westley flung away.jpg S1e7 Too fast.jpg S1e7 Warp speed.jpg S1e7 Attempting thumbs up.jpg S1e7 Approaching jungle planet.jpg S1e7 We're here.jpg S1e7 Released from ceiling.jpg S1e7 Westley falling from ship.jpg S1e7 Westley on ground.jpg S1e7 Ship tongue crushes Westley.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs exiting ship.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs trampling Westley.jpg S1e7 Ship takes off without Westley.jpg S1e7 Left alone.jpg S1e7 Westley rolling down hill.jpg Wander and Sylvia's Chase Scene S1e7 Wander and Sylvia relax.jpg|Time to relax! s1e7 Sylvia fishing.jpg|"This is the life, huh, pal?" S1e7 Wander with birds.jpg|"Sure is. Although the weather looks to be changin' soon." S1e7 Sylvia hearing Wander's comment.jpg S1e7 Sylvia checking the weather.jpg S1e7 Sylvia shrugs.jpg S1e7 Sylvia goes back to fishing.jpg S1e7 Sylvia as the ground shakes.jpg S1e7 Sylvia "Watchdogs!".jpg S1e7 Fishing pole left behind.jpg S1e7 Wander grabbed by the leg.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia on the run.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs chasing Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Wait up.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia running through a cave.jpg S1e7 Overview of trees.jpg S1e7 Overview of chase scene.jpg S1e7 The chase is on.jpg S1e7 Side view of chase scene.jpg S1e7 Danger cliff.jpg S1e7 Stalagmites at bottom of cliff.jpg S1e7 Wander to Sylvia "Boing boing?".jpg S1e7 Sylvia ready to jump.jpg s1e7 Big jump.jpg s1e7 Successful jumping.jpg s1e7 Landing to safety.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs still chasing.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs see cliff.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs screeching to a halt.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs tumbling over cliff.jpg S1e7 Westley running to the cliff.jpg S1e7 Westley looks over the cliff.jpg S1e7 Westley backing up.jpg S1e7 Westley calming down.jpg S1e7 Westley 'Here we go'.jpg S1e7 Westley slipping and chanting.jpg S1e7 Westley trips.jpg S1e7 Westley falls over the cliff.jpg S1e7 Westley's blaster falling down.jpg S1e7 Watchdogs at bottom of cliff.jpg S1e7 Ship floating over cliff.jpg|"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!??!!'" S1e7 Ship sticking tongue out.jpg|"OF ALL THE INCOMPETEDENT," S1e7 Watchdogs pushed around by ship's tongue.jpg|"BUNGLING, INEPT, AMATEURISH, BUSH-LEAGUE TROOPS IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!'" S1e7 Ship scooping up Watchdogs.jpg S1e7 Ship flies away.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia see the ship leave.jpg s1e7 Wander and Sylvia triumphant smile.jpg s1e7 Wander and Sylvia hear Westley.jpg Meeting Westley S1e7 Wander and Sylvia look over the cliff.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia see Westley for the first time.jpg S1e7 Westley waving for help.jpg S1e7 Westley hangs sadly.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia looking at Westley in the trench.jpg S1e7 Wander "Look at him there".jpg S1e7 Wander "Can we keep him?".jpg S1e7 Wander "Pleeeease?".jpg S1e7 Sylvia anguished "What?!".jpg S1e7 Sylvia "No way!".jpg S1e7 Sylvia "That ain't some lost critter!".jpg S1e7 Sylvia "That is a...".jpg S1e7 Sylvia pointing at Westley.jpg S1e7 Sylvia "A trained killer".jpg S1e7 Westley talking on phone in distance.jpg S1e7 Westley talking on phone with Peepers.jpg S1e7 Giant bird standing on Westley.jpg S1e7 Bird pecking Westley in the face.jpg S1e7 Bird flies away from Westley.jpg S1e7 Westley pooped on.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia watching Westley.jpg S1e7 Sylvia groaning.jpg S1e7 Sylvia groaning 2.jpg S1e7 Sylvia not happy about this.jpg S1e7 Sylvia "What's the plan?".jpg S1e7 Wander "Just do what I do".jpg S1e7 Still hanging.jpg|Still hangin' S1e7 Hooked.jpg|HELP!!! I'M HOOKED!!! S1e7 Westley saved.jpg|Sylvia to the rescue! S1e7 Wander acts shocked.jpg|What is this?! s1e7 Wander play-acting.jpg|"Oh, no!" s1e7 Wander play-acting 2.jpg|"A Watchdog!" s1e7 Wander play-acting 3.jpg|"How..." s1e7 Wander play-acting 4.jpg|"...dreadful!" s1e7 Sylvia play-acting.jpg|"I hope he does not take us prisoner, and then use us to make Hater come and rescue him. That truly would be a dark day for Wander and Sylvia." S1e7 Westley stands up.jpg|That's enough, now! S1e7 Wander tied.jpg|You're mine, now. S1e7 Sylvia tied.jpg|You, too! S1e7 Reach for the sky.jpg|"Okay, reach for the sky!" S1e7 Westley "He's very busy".jpg Choosing a Path S1e7 birds flying.jpg|Such a nice day... S1e7 Westley, Wander and Sylvia in jungle.jpg|...for being prisoners, that is. S1e7 Westley checking locater.jpg|Westley's working away. S1e7 Westley wait up.jpg|Huh? S1e7 Westley catches up.jpg|Hey! Wait for me! S1e7 Westley caught up.jpg|Phew. S1e7 Wander looking back.jpg|Wander's thinking good things, now. S1e7 Wander 'isn't this the most'.jpg|"Isn't this the most..." S1e7 Wander "Amazing days".jpg|"...amazing of amazing days..." S1e7 Wander 'Westley ol' pal'.jpg|"...Westley ol'..." S1e7 Wander 'Westley ol' pal' 2.jpg|"...pal?" S1e7 Wander looks over at Sylvia.jpg|What do you think, Syl? S1e7 Sylvia doesn't think so.jpg|Sylvia's not enjoying this. S1e7 Sylvia ugh.jpg|Annoyed Sylvia S1e7 Sylvia ugh 2.jpg|I can't believe I'm doing this! S1e7 Wander 'i mean'.jpg|"I mean..." S1e7 Wander 'at this place'.jpg|"Look at this place!" S1e7 Wander "Look at that crazy guy!".jpg|"Look at that crazy guy!" S1e7 Wander "And that thing!".jpg|"And that thing!" S1e7 Wander "What's that all about?".jpg|"What's that all about?" S1e7 Westley doesn't pay attention.jpg|"Bet'cha don't get a chance to see this kind of thing very much." (Westley's not paying attention) S1e7 Wander close to the screen.jpg|"Do ya, Wes?" S1e7 Westley blocking Wander.jpg|STOP! S1e7 Westley runs off.jpg|I gotta see something. S1e7 Crossroad.jpg|Which way do we go? S1e7 Left path showing cave.jpg|Eek! Bats! S1e7 Right path showing butterflies.jpg|Aww! Butterflies! S1e7 Westey can't decide.jpg|Left? Right? Which way? S1e7 Wander ooooh.jpg|"Ooooh!" S1e7 Wander "Would ya look at that?".jpg|"Would ya look at that?" S1e7 Wander 'ya know'.jpg|"Ya know..." S1e7 Wander 'if we take that'.jpg|"If we take that path..." S1e7 Wander 'over there'.jpg|"...over there..." S1e7 Wander 'we'd get to see'.jpg|"I bet we'd get to see some..." S1e7 Wander 'incredible things'.jpg|"...incredible things!" S1e7 Wander "Could be a lot of fun!".jpg|"Could be a lot of fun!" S1e7 Wander awaiting decision.jpg|What do you say? S1e7 Westley not amused.jpg|Westley's not pleased S1e7 Wander positive reaction.jpg|This road: Yes!!! S1e7 Wander negative reaction.jpg|That road: Big NO. s1e7 Wander aimed at.jpg|"I'm not here to have fun." s1e7 Wander and Sylvia cornered.jpg|"I'm here to capture my enemies." s1e7 Wander and Sylvia glare at each other.jpg|"A couple of real bad guys, for Lord Hater." s1e7 Westley 'And also'.jpg|"And also, get a medal." s1e7 Westley 'I don't need'.jpg|"Besides, I don't need your nature-loving wisdom." s1e7 Westley 'I have the knowledge'.jpg|"I have the knowledge of the Hater Empire in my hands." s1e7 Westley 'That we go...'.jpg|"And it says we go..." s1e7 Westley points at the peaceful road.jpg|"Left." s1e7 Wander and Sylvia confused.jpg|Really? You want to take that road? s1e7 Wrong path.jpg|Actually, no. s1e7 Westley points at the cave.jpg|"Left." s1e7 Wander and Sylvia are uncertain.jpg|Okay, if you say so... Through the cave S1e07_Westley_fighting_with_the_squirrel.jpg S1e07_In_the_cave.jpg S1e07_In_the_cave_2.jpg|"Nice try, nature! Backup locator!" S1e07_In_the_cave_3.jpg s1e07 Westley gets carried by a bat.jpg s1e07 Westley gets carried by a bat 2.jpg s1e07 Wander and Sylvia in the cave 1.jpg s1e07 Wander and Sylvia in the cave 2.jpg s1e07 Wander and Sylvia in the cave 3.jpg s1e07 Wander and Sylvia in the cave 4.jpg s1e07 Wander and Sylvia in the cave 5.jpg s1e07 Westley getting carried away by a bat.jpg Westley's Good/Bad Montage S1e7 Westley confident walk.jpg S1e7 Westley starts sinking.jpg S1e7 Westley sinking in quicksand.jpg S1e7 Fishing line flies into quicksand.jpg S1e7 Westley pulled out of quicksand.jpg S1e7 Sylvia reeling Westley in.jpg S1e7 Westley slams against a tree trunk.jpg S1e7 Westley saved from the quicksand.jpg S1e7 Westley's blaster is dirty.jpg|"Aww, my little bitty blaster." S1e7 Wander picking blaster up.jpg S1e7 Wander cleaning blaster.jpg S1e7 Wander cleaning blaster 2.jpg S1e7 Blaster all clean.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia aimed at.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia picking up ropes.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia retied.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia forced to walk off.jpg S1e7 Westley drinking water.jpg S1e7 Westley gets washed out.jpg S1e7 Sylvia runs into the water.jpg S1e7 Wet Sylvia taking Westley to safety.jpg S1e7 Wet Westley and Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Wet Westley aims at Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia encouraging Westley.jpg|Come on, Westley! You can do it! S1e7 Wander and Sylvia encouraging Westley 2.jpg S1e7 You can do it.jpg S1e7 Westley on log bridge.jpg S1e7 Westley crossing bridge.jpg S1e7 Yay you did it.jpg S1e7 Moment of cheering stops abruptly.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia walking in the jungle.jpg S1e7 Wander looking back at Westley.jpg S1e7 Westley continues walking.jpg S1e7 Westley walking tiredly.jpg S1e7 Westley about to fall asleep.jpg S1e7 Westley collapses on the ground.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia look at sleeping Westley.jpg S1e7 Wander pleading smile.jpg|How can you say no to that smile? S1e7 Sylvia rolls her eyes.jpg|Sylvia rolling her eyes. S1e7 Sylvia will do it.jpg|Okay Wander, I'll do it. S1e7 Westley sleeping on the ground.jpg S1e7 Sylvia's tail scoops up Westley.jpg S1e7 Admiring sleeping Westley.jpg|"Dawwwww. You know, he's...he's actually kind of cu-ute when he's not --" S1e7 Westley aiming in sleep.jpg|DOING THAT!! S1e7 Wander dragging Sylvia away.jpg S1e7 Discarded ropes.jpg The Mountain S1e7 Wander, Sylvia and Westley walking through the mountain.jpg S1e7 Wander, Westley and Sylvia walking through the mountain 2.jpg S1e7 Wander, Westley and Sylvia look up.jpg S1e7 The mountain.jpg S1e7 Westley jumps off Sylvia.jpg S1e7 Westley 'We made it! Yes!'.jpg S1e7 Westley climbs the mountain.jpg S1e7 Westley climbing the mountain.jpg S1e7 Westley sees a lion with a flaming mane and tail.jpg S1e7 Flaming lion roars.jpg S1e7 Westley screams.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia rescues Westley.jpg S1e7 The lion swipes his paw.jpg S1e7 Wander, Sylvia and Westley running away.jpg S1e7 The lion chases them.jpg S1e7 Wander, Sylvia and Westley running away 2.jpg S1e7 The lion chases them 2.jpg S1e7 Wander grabs a vine.jpg S1e7 Wander grabs a vine as they started to swing.jpg S1e7 Wander, Sylvia and Westley swings.jpg S1e7 The lion begins to halt.jpg S1e7 Wander, Westley and Sylvia swings.jpg S1e7 The lion chases them 3.jpg S1e7 Westley 'AAHHHHHH!!!!'.jpg S1e7 Westley hears Wander laughing.jpg S1e7 Westley joins the laughing and cheering.jpg S1e7 Wander and Sylvia are laughing and cheering.jpg S1e7 Sylvia sprinting.jpg S1e7 Sylvia sprinting 2.jpg S1e7 Sylvia sprinting 3.jpg S1e7 Sylvia runs as Wander and Westley holding on.jpg S1e7 Westley enjoying.jpg S1e7 Westley 'Cliff, cliff, cliff!'.jpg S1e7 Westley 'Do that awesome jumpy thing! That'll stop him!'.jpg S1e7 Wander 'Stop'.jpg S1e7 Wander 'Oooooo-----'.jpg S1e7 Wander waves his head.jpg S1e7 Wander '---kay!'.jpg S1e7 Wander yanks Sylvia's rein'.jpg S1e7 Sylvia halts.jpg S1e7 The lion winds uo.jpg S1e7 The lion falling into ther river.jpg S1e7 Smoke appers from the river.jpg S1e7 Westley 'Woo!'.jpg S1e7 Westley slaps Wander's hand.jpg S1e7 Westley slaps Sylvia's hand.jpg S1e7 Westley 'That was amazing!'.jpg S1e7 Westley hears something as he looks below.jpg S1e7 Lion 'Hey, man. Thank's for leadin' me to this river'.jpg S1e7 Lion 'happens whenever I get to tinkin' about stuff--'.jpg S1e7 Lion '--that makes me all mad--'.jpg S1e7 Lion 'I just foom!'.jpg S1e7 Lion 'Then I'm all 'Raaaawwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrr'.jpg S1e7 Lion chuckles.jpg S1e7 Lion 'Well, see ya!'.jpg S1e7 Lion swims away.jpg S1e7 Westley suprised.jpg S1e7 Wander walks to him.jpg S1e7 Wander 'Sometimes it turns ot your enemy's not such a bad guy after all'.jpg S1e7 Wander and Westley.jpg Westley's Soup Moment Wander spins Westley's blaster.jpg s1e7 Wander aims with blaster.jpg Westley thinks he's going to be hit.jpg s1e7 Westley ducks.jpg s1e7 Westley did not get hit.jpg s1e7 Wander made a fire.jpg s1e7 Sylvia holding the soup pot.jpg s1e7 Wander taking hat off.jpg s1e7 Wander feels around for something.jpg s1e7 Wander appearing to attack.jpg s1e7 Wander tuning banjo.jpg s1e7 Sylvia holding a knife.jpg s1e7 Wander playing dinner music.jpg s1e7 Wander playing dinner music 2.jpg s1e7 Wander eating soup.jpg s1e7 Wander eating soup 2.jpg s1e7 Wander finished with his soup.jpg s1e7 Wander puts bowl down.jpg s1e7 Wander goes back to playing dinner music.jpg s1e7 Wander still playing dinner music.jpg s1e7 Wander still playing dinner music 2.jpg s1e7 Wander still playing dinner music 3.jpg s1e7 Wander still playing dinner music 4.jpg s1e7 Wander still playing dinner music 5.jpg s1e7 Wander still playing dinner music 6.jpg Lord Hater Arrives / Westley's Betrayal s1e7a Snow landscape from Westley's perspective.jpg Wander and Sylvia inviting Westley.jpg s1e7a Westley having a final thought.jpg No, I'm not coming with you.jpg s1e7 Hearing Westley's final thought.jpg s1e7a Wander and Sylvia sad.jpg YOU'RE coming with ME!.jpg Medal of Evil Security Camera S1e7 Peepers 'Wake up!'.jpg s1e7 Map of ship.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 1.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 2.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 3.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 4.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 5.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 6.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 7.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 8.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 9.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 10.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 11.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 12.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 13.jpg s1e7 Security camera footage 14.jpg s1e7 Discarded medal.jpg Westley's "Memorial" Westley Reformed / "Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme" S1e7 Dawn sky.jpg|Dawn is breaking. S1e7 Sylvia and Wander on hill.jpg|The two relax once more. S1e7 Wander asks "You think we got away with it?".jpg|"Ya think we got away with it?" S1e7 Sylvia "We're still sitting here".jpg|"Well, we're still sittin' here." S1e7 Sylvia aren't we.jpg|"Aren't we?" S1e7 Sitting before the fire.jpg|Yes, we are. S1e7 Westley carrying firewood.jpg|"Of course, it worked!" S1e7 Adding firewood.jpg|Here, let me help. S1e7 Fire becomes stronger.jpg|How nice of him to keep the fire blazing! S1e7 Westley "I've been studying Hater's ship".jpg|"I've been studying Hater's ship." S1e7 Westley "Me getting sucked out into space".jpg|"All his cameras will see is me getting sucked out into space trying to stop you guys!" S1e7 Westley "I'll probably be remembered".jpg|"I'll probably be remembered as a hero, or something dumb like that." S1e7 Wander about to sing.jpg|Want some music? S1e7 close up of Wander's banjo.jpg|Strummin' on that old banjo S1e7 Wander beginning song.jpg|And the song begins. S1e7 Wander oh.jpg|"Oh..." S1e7 Wander sings.jpg|"Wander over Yonder." S1e7 Sylvia shaking her head.jpg|"And check out this and that." S1e7 Sylvia during the song.jpg|Listening to her singing partner. S1e7 Sylvia putting out the fire.jpg|Time to put out the fire. S1e7 Sylvia putting out the fire 2.jpg|"If you Wander..." S1e7 Wander singing while taking his hat off.jpg|"...over..." S1e7 Wander holding hat before Westley.jpg|"...Yonder..." S1e7 Reaching into the hat.jpg|What will you get? S1e7 Westley gets his star hat.jpg|Ooh! A star hat! S1e7 Star hat earned.jpg|Congrats Westley, now you're a space traveler like Wander. S1e7 Westley putting on star hat.jpg|"Best be sure..." S1e7 Westley putting on star hat 2.jpg|"...to wear..." S1e7 Westley putting on star hat 3.jpg|"...your hat." S1e7 Sunrise.jpg|"All the things that you will see, and you certainly will be free." S1e7 Wander strumming and singing.jpg|"If you Wander over Yonder." S1e7 Westley riding Sylvia.jpg|"Just you and me!" S1e7 Westley sees something.jpg|Something alerts Westley. Lord Hater's ship coming toward Westley.jpg|Incoming! S1e7 The three space travelers.jpg|"If the darkness comes a creepin'..." S1e7 Zipping off.jpg|Hide! S1e7 Jumping into the snow.jpg|Jump in! S1e7 Snowman disguise.jpg|It's a Sylvia-Westley-Wander snowman! S1e7 Flying over the 'snowman'.jpg|"And you're feelin' down..." S1e7 Unnoticed.jpg|"Just Wander over Yonder..." S1e7 Disguise revealed.jpg|Phew, he's gone. S1e7 Turning around.jpg|Watching the ship leave S1e7 Westley armed a final time.jpg|Westley is about to fire... S1e7 Westley's blaster realization.jpg|"And turn your life around!" S1e7 Westley's blaster realization 2.jpg|Realization S1e7 Preparing to discard.jpg|"Oh!" S1e7 Westley throws his blaster away.jpg|Toss it! S1e7 Blaster no more.jpg|I no longer need the blaster now that I'm reformed. S1e7 Blaster hitting tree.jpg|"Wander over Yonder." S1e7 Nuts fell on the ground.jpg|Fallen nuts! S1e7 Pile of nuts.jpg|Who wants some? S1e7 Squirrels eating.jpg|Hungry squirrels S1e7 One squirrel is left out.jpg|One of them didn't get to eat S1e7 Sad squirrel.jpg|A sad squirrel S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel.jpg|"Be sure to lend a hand." S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel 2.jpg|Want a nut? S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel 3.jpg|The squirrel takes it. S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel 4.jpg|Westley's first good deed! S1e7 Squirrel kissing Westley.jpg|Getting a kiss from the squirrel S1e7 Squirrel scampers off.jpg|Westley feels welcome. S1e7 Wander with Westley in song.jpg|"All your helpful..." S1e7 Wander with Westley in song 2.jpg|Give me the good stuff! S1e7 Reformed Westley.jpg|"Friendly, good deeds..." S1e7 Big hug.jpg|A big hug S1e7 Big hug 2.jpg|They are all now the best of friends. S1e7 Westley, Wander and Sylvia together in the song.jpg|"Will spread across the land." S1e7 Departing.jpg|Time to leave. S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley.jpg|"All your helpful..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 2.jpg|"...friendly good deeds..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 3.jpg|"...will..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 4.jpg|"...spread..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 5.jpg|"...across..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 6.jpg|"...the land!" S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 7.jpg|Good-bye, Westley! S1e7 Westley end shot 1.jpg|"The reformed Watchdog is ready to travel like Wander and Sylvia. S1e7 Westley end shot 2.jpg|"Doodly doo doo doo doo!" S1e7 Westley end shot 3.jpg|"Woo!" '''''To return to the episode summary for "The Little Guy", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries